Moving On
by Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Ruby wants to help Jaune move on after Pyrrha's death. Her methods are...unorthodox, to say the least. Shameless smut.


"**Moving On"**

**AN: Takes place during Volume 4. **

"I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

Rewind.

"I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

Rewind.

"I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

Rewind.

It was the middle of the night and Jaune had lost track of how many times he had watched Pyrrha's video message to him, the one she had sent to help him train, not realizing it would be the very last message she ever passed on to him. It was a ritual he had picked up recently, when he couldn't sleep, or when he missed her too much. He would quietly slip away from the rest of his team, find a quiet place somewhere in the middle of the woods, and watch her message as many times as he could, as many times as it took for the loss to fade away. Sometimes, Jaune even followed Pyrrha's instructions and trained. Most of the time, however…he simply listened.

But it never got any easier.

"I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

Around him, the forest was quiet save for the gentle wind and the buzzing of various insects, allowing Jaune to focus entirely on his scroll and its message. The woods and the night sky faded away, and all he saw was Pyrrha, the one he hadn't realized he had loved until it was too late, who had kissed him before sending him away, who had died without him being there for her.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Jaune," came a new voice, not Pyrrha's, and just loud enough to break through the haze of loneliness and obsession consuming the young man.

Jaune looked up from his scroll to find Ruby standing nearby, watching him with concerned silver eyes and evidently unsurprised to find him listening to Pyrrha's final message. She had been traveling with the Jaune, Ren, and Nora for a few weeks now, seemingly leading the way to Haven, the rest of her team having been scattered to the winds after the fall of Beacon. Truth be told, Jaune was rather glad Ruby had joined them, and had even taken something of a leadership role, especially considering his recent state of mind.

"How long have you been watching me?" Jaune asked, not angrily, merely curious to hear the answer. He was slipping; he should have heard her approach.

"Long enough," Ruby answered softly as she took a few steps towards him, her hooded red clock billowing out behind her somewhat as she did so. The girl had recently changed her outfit, selecting a new corset style battle-dress that mimicked the black and red color scheme of her old one, albeit one that revealed how much Ruby had matured over the past year. "You miss her, don't you?"

Jaune nodded as he stood up, now towering over the girl. "More than anything."

"I do, too," Ruby told him, still frowning softly, sympathetically. "But you can't let it take you over! You have a team to lead, Jaune, and a life of your own. It know it's hard, I do, but you can't let the sorrow win. Eventually, you have to…move on."

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Jaune asked, suddenly angry. "I _want_ to move on, Ruby, more than anything! But I just can't do it! At least…not on my own."

"Then _don't_ do it on your own," Ruby explained, reaching out and taking Jaune's hand in her own. "Let me help you, Jaune. I might not be able to help you move on completely…but maybe I can at least help you get your mind off her. Even if it's only for tonight."

Jaune sighed, but did not let go of Ruby's hand. For a moment, he turned and stared at his scroll, still paused on Pyrrha's face as she delivered her final message to him. Just seeing her caused his heart to hurt, even now, and while a part of him would always love her and would always hope to feel like this about her…another part ached for relief. It wanted closure, it wanted acceptance. It wanted something other than grief.

"Okay," Jaune said, finally turning back towards Ruby. "What did you have in mind?"

Ten minutes later, both of them were completely naked, and Ruby was lying on her back in the tall grass as Jaune fucked the holy hell out of her.

"Yes, yes, just like that!" Ruby cried out as she wrapped her naked legs around Jaune's thrusting waist, pulling him closer and ensuring he didn't stop pounding into her. "Take me, Jaune! Do whatever you want to me! Just let it out! Let it all out!"

Ruby had wasted no time in demonstrating to Jaune exactly how she intended to help him, stripping herself down to nothing within moments and then begging Jaune to have his way with her. Jaune, of course, being a young, red-blooded male, had readily accepted her offer, and with gusto. It wasn't long before his clothes were likewise lying on the grass beside Ruby's and he was pushing his hard cock deep into Ruby's tight folds.

Truth be told, Ruby was enjoying this much more than she had originally expected. She had first come up with the idea of offering her body to Jaune only the evening before, when she had (once again) caught him watching Pyrrha's message over and over again. It was a crazy idea, she realized, but perhaps just crazy enough to work. After all, Ruby thought, there was no better way to move on than a good rebound fuck, at least according to what Weiss had told her. And besides, Ruby truly cared for Jaune, and wanted him to get better; surely such a good deed was worth a single night of rough sex?

As it turns out, it was. After the initial penetration, Ruby had quickly adjusted to Jaune's unusually large size and was soon receiving the pounding of a lifetime, one so great that it made her feel like her entire body was on fire, but in the best way possible. What had originally been a plan to shake Jaune out of his funk, to convince him to move on and begin his path on the road to recovery, was quickly transforming into the most pleasurable evening Ruby had experienced in a very long time. This was supposed to be for Jaune, _all_ for Jaune…but if she ended up enjoying it, too, what was the harm?

And Jaune was most certainly enjoying himself. Though the pain of losing Pyrrha still stung and nipped at his heart, it was thankfully dulled when compared to the wondrous sensation of burying himself balls' deep in Ruby's cunt, sheathing himself completely inside her to the point that he could feel his girth stretching the girl's inner walls. As such, he soon found himself focusing less on what he had lost and more on the task at hand: namely, fucking Ruby so hard she wouldn't even know her own name by the end of the night.

"Uh! Uh! Uhnnn!" Ruby moaned as she felt Jaune drive himself deeper and deeper inside her, every thrust seemingly reaching new depths and pushing her closer and closer to the limits of her own stamina. "Oh, gods, Jaune! Just like that! Just – like – that! Oh!"

Each and every thrust caused a chain reaction that drove both Jaune and Ruby wild; every time Jaune slammed himself into Ruby, her hips would buck, her breasts would bounce, and she would close her eyes and moan in pleasure. Ruby's legs would tighten around his waist, pulling him in closer and closer, denying him even the possibility of stopping. Meanwhile, her hands alternated between gripping Jaune's back and digging into the ground beneath her, pulling up great clumps of dirt and grass as she hung on for dear life, each of Jaune's thrusts sending a brand new wave of pleasure flowing through Ruby's naked form.

As they went on, a harder rhythm was created between the two of them, and soon Jaune was ramming himself into Ruby harder and faster than ever before, stretching the girl's inner walls and causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure. Her legs tightened around his waist and her breasts began to bounce up and down furiously, each of them in time with either Jaune's thrusts or Ruby's attempts to buck her hips back at him in return.

"Fuck!" Jaune swore as he went to town on Ruby, closing his own eyes and focusing entirely on the feeling of her tight cunt squeezing his sizable cock the deeper he thrust into her. "Ruby…"

"I know, Jaune! I know!" Ruby cried back as she threw her head back and desperately bucked her naked hips, trying to take each of Jaune's thrusts as deep as she possibly could, as though she wanted to feel him all the way in her womb. "Just keep going! P-P-Push through it! Do whatever you want to me!"

Jaune did as he was asked, and proceeded to keep pounding into Ruby, his hips slamming against hers and his cock stretching the girl's insides. Loathe as he was to admit it, Jaune had to concede that Ruby's plan was working; though the thought of Pyrrha still hurt, he found himself thinking of her less and less, and thinking more of the naked girl whining and squirming in pleasure beneath him as he fucked her into the grass.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, gods!" Ruby suddenly cried out, causing Jaune to open his eyes and look down at her once more to find her face flushed and her eyes squeezed closed. The girl's entire body was quivering and shuddering, and it didn't take long before Jaune realized Ruby was cumming. "Oh, Jaune! Oh, gods, Jaune! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

And though it was supposed to be Jaune, not Ruby, who was to be enjoying themselves this evening, Jaune didn't hesitate for even a second, ramming into Ruby harder than ever before, just as desperate to see her cum as he was to cum himself. He loved the feel of her legs tightening around his waist, her fingers digging into his back, her already impossibly tight cunt growing ever tighter as it squeezed his cock, as though trying to milk him dry.

Ruby screamed as she came, her entire body shaking as waves of pleasure overtook her. Her hips bucked, her breasts bounced, and her cunt tightened around Jaune's dick, finally pulling out his own orgasm. A moment later, Jaune came hard into Ruby, firing load after load of his seed deep inside her and filling her to the brim. Every thrust brought more and more, until he was practically flooding Ruby's pussy with his cum, causing her to moan and groan in pleasure beneath him.

Jaune practically collapsed onto Ruby after he finished his thrusting and shot the very last of his semen inside of her, his weakened arms giving out on him. A moment later, he pushed himself up and rolled over so he was lying next to the girl as they both fought to catch their breath and come down from their own sexual highs.

"Soooo good," Ruby said softly with a smile as she laid back on the grass with her arms and legs spread, as though savoring the feel of the summer air on her naked body. She was still reeling from the effects of her own orgasm, feeling tingly all over, and more than a little giddy. She felt full in a way she had never felt before, thanks to Jaune, and sought to remember that feeling for as long as she could. Long story short, Ruby was happy.

Jaune, however, was not.

For Jaune, his first time cumming inside a girl had been almost a religious experience. Time seemed to stop as he exploded inside of Ruby, feeling an intense and overwhelming sensation of relief and release he had never before experienced. Waves of pleasure coursed through his veins and, for one brief and shining moment, he felt perfectly at peace.

And then…it was over.

The moment he rolled off of Ruby, everything seemed to come flooding back to him: the fall of Beacon, Pyrrha's death, his inability to do anything to save her. Reality returned as his senses recovered, and he found himself growing angrier and angrier at himself for ever believing he would be free of such thoughts. No matter how much he had enjoyed himself, no matter how _perfect_ Ruby had felt when he was inside of her, it still wasn't enough to help him find peace; it still wasn't enough to help him move on.

No, Jaune realized, if he wanted to move on, he needed _more_. Something more than a simple fuck, more than a few waves of pleasure. He needed something that would always remember, something in which he could truly lose himself, something that would shake him – and Ruby – to their very cores.

An idea suddenly occurred to him, and he knew right away it was perfect.

A moment later, Jaune was sitting up and looking over at Ruby, who was still lying naked in the grass with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She was entirely exposed; her long legs, her bare stomach, her naked breasts, her well-fucked cunt still glistening with a mixture of Jaune's cum and her own juices. Just looking at her helped Jaune recover from his post-coital state, and his cock began to harden almost immediately, bolstered by the thought of what he was planning on doing to her. Compared to Ruby laying there in the grass, completely naked and recently fucked, Jaune had never seen anyone – or anything – more beautiful in his entire life, and he was determined to take full advantage of it right here and right now.

"Hmm?" Ruby hummed, opening her eyes as she felt Jaune silently grab her by the hips and begin rolling her onto her stomach. Noticing his hardened cock, Ruby realized what he was after, and so helped him along, laying on the grass with her stomach and breasts pressed against the ground and her hindquarters slightly lifted.

"I need you," Jaune told her as he took position behind her, his voice dangerously needy, something that Ruby failed to pick up on. "I need you and I need you _now_."

"Yes, sir!" Ruby said with a smile, spreading her legs slightly and lifting her ass off the ground to give Jaune a better angle from which to enter her. "Do whatever you want to me, remember? You're the boss!"

Jaune didn't answer. All he did was take his place directly behind Ruby, between her legs, and begin rubbing his cock up and down her still-wet cunt, causing the girl to moan and hum in pleasure, the anticipation of his entry already arousing her. By the time Jaune was ready to enter her, Ruby already couldn't wait to feel him deep inside her cunt once again.

The only problem was…Jaune wasn't entering her cunt.

"Huh!" Ruby's eyes widened in both surprise and fear as she suddenly felt the head of Jaune's cock press against her anus, so wet with their combined juices that it wasn't having any trouble pushing itself inside her. "Wait, Jaune, don't you think we should talk about theeeeEEEEE!"

Ruby's words of protest were cut off as she felt the head of Jaune's cock fully penetrate her asshole before he began pushing the rest in, inch by inch, burying himself as deep as he could in Ruby's tight ass. The girl's shrill cry gave out after a few seconds as all of the air was pushed out of her lungs, a result of taking something as large as Jaune's cock in a place as small and tight as her previously virgin ass.

Finally, after a fair amount of effort, Jaune bottomed out in Ruby's ass and felt himself buried to the hilt deep inside of her. He was oblivious to the girl's cry, or to her words of protest, his mind lost in a fog of grief and loss that he was determined to fight his way out of, no matter what, even if it meant fucking his friend in the ass. If a simple fuck hadn't been enough to help him move on…perhaps something _this_ drastic would.

"Huh…huh…oh, gods, Jaune…!" Ruby gasped as she lay on the ground panting for breath, feeling full in a way she had never felt before and was fairly certain would never feel again. "Jaune, that…that hurts! It feels like you ripped me apart!"

But Jaune didn't care; he couldn't care. He wasn't there. Jaune was consumed by grief and loss and the desire to move past both of them, so far gone that he couldn't hear Ruby as he began to pull his cock back out of her ass…only to plunge himself back into her yet again, pushing inch after inch back into her ass until he was once again buried to her hilt.

It wasn't long before Jaune was fucking Ruby in the ass just as roughly and just as passionately as he had fucked her pussy only minutes before, lifting his hips up and down, up and down, thrusting into the girl beneath him with everything he had in him. He pounded Ruby like a man possessed, sawing his meat in and out of her ass and enjoying every second of the experience, relishing the feel of her ass tightening around his thrusting cock.

Tears quickly formed in Ruby's eyes as she felt herself being pushed harder and harder into the ground with every thrust. Her ass felt like it was being torn apart by Jaune's thick cock every time he pounded into her, going deeper and deeper and feeling bigger and bigger. Ruby was no stranger to pain, being a Huntress in training and all, but this was something she had not learned in school nor prepared herself for in any way. As such, it was all she could do to fight back the tears and keep herself from crying as Jaune relentlessly fucked her ass like it belonged to him.

"Guh! Guh! Gaaaahhh!" Ruby groaned and grunted as she felt Jaune pound her asshole, filling her butt with his cock and then pulling out, only to fill it again a second later. "Jaune, please…slow down! It hurts! I'll let you do whatever you want, but it _huuurts_!"

Still Jaune kept going, ramming himself into the girl beneath him and savoring the sensation of her ass tightening around him. Each thrust buried his dick deeper and deeper into Ruby's bowels until the poor girl swore she could feel him thrusting directly into her stomach. She panted for breath, clutching the ground beneath her with everything she had and doing her best to keep steady and wait it all out.

Once Ruby finally learned to accommodate the thick stranger in her bowels, she began to at least try to fuck Jaune back, if only to assuage the pain. She would buck her naked hips back at Jaune, allowing her asscheeks to bounce against his hips as he thrust forward and buried his hard cock into the girl's tight ass. Even in his semi-lucid state of grief and loss, Jaune groaned as he felt Ruby's body tighten around his length, and Ruby moaned and whimpered as she felt Jaune's thick cock stroking her insides.

The more Jaune pounded Ruby's ass, the more he found himself slowly being pulled out of the fog of grief and sorrow that he had succumbed to for so long. Whether it was Ruby bucking her hips back at him, or her early cries of protest, or the fact that she seemed to start enjoying herself towards the end, was truly a mystery, but one that Jaune didn't feel he needed to know the answer to. The important thing was that he was beginning to feel better, to feel more like _himself_, to finally, finally _move on_. Ruby had given him the opportunity to finally let out his frustration, to express his grief and loss in a way he had never considered, and it was _working_.

Finally, after countless minutes of thrusting with Ruby moaning and squirming beneath him, Jaune felt the familiar sensation begin to build up, but stronger and more powerful than ever before. His thrusts came faster and harder, slamming into Ruby with everything he had, as though desperate to bury himself as deep into her as he could before the final moment arrived.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh!" Ruby whimpered beneath him, her hips moving back and forth as Jaune rammed into her ass without mercy. "Oh, gods, Jaune, please hurry…!"

A moment later, Jaune exploded into her ass with a loud gasp, flooding Ruby's poor bowels with his cum. Beneath him, Ruby groaned as she felt Jaune cum in her butt, still thrusting wildly as he unleashed load after load after load of his hot juices inside of her. All Ruby could do was wriggle her ass and accept his gift, painful though it may have been; compared to the rest of the ass-fucking, him cumming inside her was practically soothing.

For Jaune, though…it was amazing. The moment of clarity he had experienced when he came into Ruby before was nothing compared to the bliss he felt as he came in her ass, filling her with his seed. The grief and loss and pain all seemed to vanish the moment his orgasm overtook him, and all he felt was the peace and joy that came with having his cock buried deep in Ruby's ass.

Finally, after all this time…Jaune was beginning to feel like himself.

Then it was over, and Jaune collapsed onto Ruby, his entire body on fire and the last of his energy all but spent. The young man fought to catch his breath as he lay on top of his friend, his cock still buried deep in her ass, even as it began to soften and shrink. This time, however, the feeling of bliss and acceptance didn't begin to fade away as he came down from his sexual high; this time, thank the gods, it had _worked_!

"Sorry, Ruby," Jaune said carefully as he continued to lay on top of Ruby, his hips pressed against her naked ass and his dick still buried inside her. "I, uh…think I might have gone a little overboard there."

_You think?!_, Ruby thought to herself angrily, one of her eyes twitching in irritation upon hearing Jaune's apology. The girl wanted nothing more than to shove Jaune off her and kick him (repeatedly) in the nuts for what he had just done to her.

And yet…he sounded better, somehow. His breathing was becoming more even, his voice was steadier, and he was starting to sound more like his old self. Perhaps she had been right; perhaps her plan had worked after all! And if it had…did she really want to jeopardize it?

Besides, if there was one thing Ruby Rose genuinely believed in, it was that goodness was its own reward.

"It's…it's okay," she finally said, smiling softly as she turned slightly to talk to Jaune as best she could from her position beneath him. "How about you? How do you feel?"

"Honestly?" Jaune asked, pushing himself off Ruby and finally pulling his cock out of her ass, causing her to gasp softly. "I feel…better. It still hurts, but…not as much. I feel like I'm ready to finally move on. And it's all because of you, Ruby. Thank you. You're a good friend."

And, despite everything, Ruby smiled. "Just doing my job!"

_Take that, unfathomable grief and depression!_, she thought to herself with genuine pride as she tried to ignore the pain in her ass. _Ruby Rose saves the day yet again!_


End file.
